


One Million Subscriber Special

by GlumpoReturned



Series: Haikyuu!! Month 2K16 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff I guess??, Haikyuu Month, M/M, Swearing, Youtuber AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7435732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlumpoReturned/pseuds/GlumpoReturned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hanamaki reaches one million subscribers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Million Subscriber Special

**Author's Note:**

> read it on [tumblr](http://juansdissapoint.tumblr.com/post/147122722025/hq-month-hanamaki-takahiro)  
> and on [deviantart](http://marshmellowxglumps.deviantart.com/art/One-Million-Subscriber-Special-Hq-Month-Day-8-620491071)

Hanamaki remembers making his first video like it happened just yesterday, despite the fact that 3 years have already passed. 

He remembers being nervous, without a script, staring into the camer- 

Who's he kidding? 

His first video was a prank on Oikawa, which became viral in the next days. 

He had gotten Iwaizumi and Mattsun to join in, all of them piching in and buying glitter. 

So much glitter. 

Hanamaki remembers reading all the comments, Mattsun next to him, laughing his ass off as he read the hate comments (also known as the comments trying to defend Oikawa). 

Right now, though, Hanamaki sat in front of a camera, something he barely ever did since most of his videos were pranks. 

He waved. "Hey"  

He normally started his videos like that. Not very original, but he stood by the strict beliefe that over the top introductions were just plain annoying. 

"So, as you fuckers can probably tell, this isn't a prank video" 

Mattsun's voice was heard in the background. "If it was you'd get more views" 

"Shut up" he said, glaring in the direction Mattsun was in. He turned back to the camera. "Anyway, there's two things I wanted to talk about" 

He took a deep breath. "Well, first off, I'm gay" He snorted. "I mean, I think it was pretty obvious. Have you seen my hair? It's fucking pink" 

Mattsun's voice was heard again. "He likes the D" 

Hanamaki turned again, "So do you, ass-fucker" before turning towards the camera again. 

"Now that that's over," He continued, stretching a bit. "I just wanted to say thanks for over one million subscribers!" 

A faint 'woo' came from Mattsun in the background. 

Hanamaki chuckled, "Yeah, I know. Pretty big deal, huh? I remember when we first flooded Oikawa's room with glitter" 

He sighed, faking wonder. "Those were the days" 

"So yeah, I lied, we're pranking Mattsun" 

That seemed to get Mattsun's attention. "Excuse me?" 

Hanamaki smiled devilishly. "Beware of mouse-traps Mattsun-chan" 

Silence followed, and a crash could be heard, then a shout. 

"You fucking piece of shit Hanamaki!" 

Hanamaki broke out laughing, reaching forward to turn of the camera.  

"Bye guys" 


End file.
